Searching
by GhostRipperD31H
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, a newly discovered element meant to help fight Grimm has turned into a violent disease. Amother side effect seems to make Grimm stronger amd smarter. How will people hope to survive a fast-killing virus and the Grimm? (Rewritten)


**Hello! I'd like to apologize for messing up big time, but I couldn't think of a way to move the story forward. Instead of abandoning it, I chose to rewrite it how I originally envisioned it. I actually have ideas writing it this way and hope you guys will enjoy it more. Lets start!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

A young woman with dark red hair reaching her shoulders a light brown eyes stood in front of a large looking building made of a special type of metal, large towering spirals behind it. Lot's of new students were walking towards the school, excited looks on some of their faces at the start of the new school year, except for one. The woman, whose known as the famous Huntress Summer Rose, looked at the nervous and fearful expression the 14 year-old person next to her had.

"Ruby, there's no reason for you to be scared. You've wanted to go to Signal like Yang, so why be so nervous?" Summer questioned her daughter, a warm smile on her face. Ruby had short black hair with red streaks and silver eyes. Her attire consisted of a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings. What stood out was her red cloak, which she insisted in wearing.

"Well Mom, it might be the fact that I'm going to an awesome school and don't know anyone here. Yang ran off somewhere and I don't know what to do!"

Summer just gave a small chuckle at Ruby's worry. "Yang just went with some of her friends. I'm sure she'll be a good sister and help you out. As for not knowing anyone, that's what the first day is for. Now, I need to get going because I have to meet someone for work. I want you to go out there and make some friends! Be social! You can't be a Huntress if you don't know how to interact with people!"

Ruby started to whine, not liking the idea of relying on Yang or being social. "But Mom, Hunters can be awesome by themselves!"

Summer gave out a sigh before hugging her, rubbing her back in comfort. "Do it for my sake then. Having a friend will make your time her more enjoyable. I have to go now. I love you."

"Alright," Ruby sighed in defeat, enjoying her Mom's hug. "I love you to Mom. Good luck at work. Be safe."

"You know I will. Good luck in school. Tell Yang I wish her well." Before letting go of the hug, Summer gave a kiss on Ruby's forehead. She gave her one last smile before leaving, Ruby watching her retreating form before sighing.

"Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

Summer arrived at a cafe, a few people inside. It was relatively quiet, everyone either talking or drinking some type of coffee or tea. There were two people sitting at a booth that stood out. One was a man with silver hair, brown eyes, and glasses, wearing a suit with a black vest and a green scarf. Next to him was a cane and he was drinking something from a mug, most likely coffee. Across from him sat a stern looking woman with blond hair in a bun, emerald green eyes, and glasses. Her attire consisted white long-sleeved suit and a black business skirt with a ragged purple cape, a tablet in her hands.

Summer made her way toward them, a small smile on her face. She took a seat next to the woman grabbing a menu that was in the table and looking over it. "So, what looks good? I've never been here before."

"Miss Rose, now isn't the time to be acting so casual," the stern woman said, a scowl on her face. Summer let out a sigh before turning to look at her.

"I know Glynda. Geez, you sure haven't changed much since we were still a team. Learn to be a little more carefree."

"Hmph!" Glenda said, looking away with an annoyed expression. After a few seconds, she relented and turned back around, her annoyed expression gone. "Sorry. It's just that we're here in business and should be focused. It is good to see you again."

"Thanks. What about you Ozpin?" Summer was now looking at Ozpin, a curious look on her face.

"It's good to see you Summer. How are your kids?"

"Well Ruby is still being antisocial as usual. Yang is the complete opposite, hanging out with lots of her friends. She has a slight temper problem, especially if someone messes with her hair." Summer shuddered at remembering what happened to the last kid that messed with Yang's hair. She was still paying the medical bill. Ozpin had a glint of amusement in his eyes as he drank his coffee.

"May I take your order?" A waiter showed up with a notepad.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream to go."

"Very well. Should be ready soon." The waiter soon left, leaving the trio alone. After he left, Ozpin put his mug down and leaned forward, lowering his voice slightly.

"The mission I'm going to give you shouldn't be too difficult. All we need is for you to check out this scientific facility and make sure nothing tries to attack it," Ozpin said seriously.

"What's so special about it and will I need to protect someone."

"They're performing some special research with a newly discovered element. We're hoping it'll be more effective than dust at defeating the Grimm. As for the person, the head researcher is Dr. George Garrott. He isn't the main priority, the safety of the facility is, especially the element and research itself. If possible, then do protect him. Like I said, we're not expecting something big to occur," Ozpin said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Another thing is that we want you to take a third year team with you. We want them to get some experience with higher level missions before becoming fourth years. Even though we don't expect much, it's still important to protect the facility," Glynda added, handing the tablet to Summer.

"No problem. I've worked with others before. Who is it this time?" Summer asked, looking at the tablet.

The first profile she saw was a female bear Faunus, light brown eyes and hair with fluffy round ears on her head. Her profile name read 'Amanda Flerging', the leader of the team. The second person was a young man with dark red-orange hair and brown eyes, a smile on his face. His name was 'Quentin Kalz'. The third member was a shy looking girl with raven black hair and dark blue eyes. Her name was 'Umiko Rvetiol'. The last person of the team was another Faunus, this one being a male tiger, with light brown hair and dark orange eyes, whiskers on his cheeks and large, triangular ears on his head. His name was 'Alexs Dravtior'.

"This is Team AQUA and they work well together in most situations. There have been a few instances were they don't work so well under pressure," Glynda explained. "As for weapons and battle gear, we'll wait for you to meet them in person."

"That's good to know," Summer asked as the waiter showed up with her hot chocolate.

"Here you go ma'am. Have a pleasant day."

"Thanks and you too!", Summer replied with a smile. She grabbed the cup and took a small sip, enjoying the warm, sweet taste of the chocolate and whipped cream.

"Now before we go, I want to let you know that this mission is starting soon. Be at the Dust Port around five. Team AQUA will be there waiting for you. It should only last until nine in the morning until another Hunter takes your place," Ozpin said.

"So your just switching out different Hunters? Sounds lazy."

"Well, we don't want to tire you out. The research is important and takes a while. The military isn't as effective as us Hunters," Ozpin replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I should get going then. Nice seeing you guys again."

"You too, Summer. Tell the girls we said hi. Right, Glynda?"

"Yeah. We have to go back to Beacon as well. See you later Summer," Glynda said as she stood up, grabbing her things.

* * *

Summer was at the Dust Port, waiting at the lobby for the team of third years joining her. She had already said goodbye to Ruby and Yang, both of them wishing for their mom to return safely. They both looked up to her, wanting to also become Huntresses. It made Summer feel proud of having her job, knowing that her daughter's respected her and even saw her as a hero, which Ruby had called her many times. As she stood thinking, she saw a four kids walking towards her.

"So, are you Team AQUA?" Summer asked when they reached her.

"Yes Huntress Rose. I'm Amanda, the leader. These are my teammates Quentin, Umiko, and Alexs," the bear Faunus said. She wore green cargo pants and a grey hoodie, lots of pouches strapped to her person.

Quentin was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a vest on top and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Additionally, he was wearing a pair of gloves.

Umiko a pair of purple tights and matching skirt, along with a black blouse with a hood sewn to it. She was also wearing a scarf and seemed shy.

Alexs wore an actual military uniform with an ammo belt on the side. He also carried a small pack attached to his waist.

"Alright, you guys can just call me Miss Rose. We're just going to make sure nothing bad happens, so no need to be worried. We should get on the Dust plane."

"Alright Miss Rose. Lets go guys!" Amanda said, hyping the rest of her team.

* * *

After almost an hour, the group had arrived at the research facility. The ride there was mostly silent, Team AQUA nervous about working with an actual Huntress. They were walking towards the facility, Summer getting tired of the silence. "So, what weapons do you guys use?"

Amanda was the first to answer, pulling out a light blue staff. "This is Blue Arc. Apart from being a staff, it can double as a gun, shooting out dust bullets from the end."

"Unlike her, mine has more functionality," Quentin said, pulling out a bow. "It's a bow called Silver Slinger. The bow is light and more accurate than any other gun. It can also collapse into a short sword. The arrows are also covered in various types of dust." Quentin took out a sleek looking bow, the grey metal shining in the light.

Umiko just took out a katana. "It's not much, but Moon's Light can use my Aura to enhance it."

"It's fine. Sometimes it not a good thing to have something flashy," Summer said reassuringly.

"Now it's my turn. My weapon is just a pair of dual revolvers. I call them King's Right and Left," Alexs said proudly,taking out his revolvers.

"Why those names?" Summer asked curiously.

"Well, a king has a right hand man and a left hand man. I'm not the creative type, alright!"

Summer just gave a laugh as they continued to walk towards the facility. The facility was hidden in the woods, so that regular people wouldn't be able to find it. The entrance was inside a dilapidated shack, the entrance leading underground.

"Miss Rose, what about your weapons?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't show you, did I? Alright, this is Burning Red." Summer showed her weapons to the team. She held a short sword in one hand, the blade a light red color, and a sickle in the other, a dark gold color. "They don't do much, but I've had these before weapons started to become weird. Turning into guns and swords." She strapped her weapons back in her belt and walked into the facility, Team AQUA following her.

* * *

The first thing they saw, apart from security bots protecting the entrance, were lots of strange looking machines. They had peculiar shapes, looking abnormal to the group. Some had strange tubes with liquids in them, weird aromas protruding from the machines.

"This place sure is weird. Lets go look for Dr. Garrott."

They continued walking down a hall, looking inside various rooms. In each room were machines and graphs, yet no scientists present. Continuing down the hall, they arrived to a set of double doors. Summer gave a small knock before entering, Team AQUA following her inside. They entered a large, spacious room, all the researchers walking around, talking about equations and testing. In the center of the room was a rectangular device with a vial of dark grey liquid inside. One of the researchers walked up to the group. He was a dog Faunus, dark brown, floppy ears only is head. He wore the traditional outfit of a white lab coat.

"Hello. You must be the Hunters they sent to protect this place in case something drastic happens. I'm Dr. George Garrott. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello. So Dr. Garrott, what is it that you're doing here?"

"Let me show you. Please, follow me."

The group followed Dr. Garrott to the rectangular device with the vial inside. Standing in front of it, Dr. Garrott showed them various graphs while talking. "We've recently discovered this new element. There isn't a name for it, but we think that it could act as a replacement for Dust against the Grimm. I've studied Grimm before, and I must say, this element has shown positive results. It damages Grimm more than Dust and can pierce throughout their bone armor plates. It doesn't seen to affect Humans and Faunus as much."

"So, this'll be very useful in fighting them? With no repercussions?"

"Not sure. We're still testing it, so we have to wait and see."

While Summer and Dr. Garrott talked, Team AQUA explored the rest of the room. There were any researchers there conducting various experiments with different vials. "It's like a bee hive, with them being the workers, going around while doing their task," Amanda said.

"Well, I think it looks boring. Nothing more than them looking at the same vial and taking notes. I thought this would be exciting," Quentin said annoyed. He had a bored expression as he saw the researchers taking notes.

"Stop being so impatient. Not every mission is action packed. This'll help us learn of the different types of assignments given to Hunters," Alex's said. Umiko was silent, walking towards one of the researchers, a Faunus, that seemed different than the others.

The researcher wasn't wearing any gloves while the others did. Next was that he was a big, buff guy. Lastly was that he had a jagged scar running from his lower jaw to underneath his ear. It also seemed that he didn't know what he was doing with the element. "Hello. I'm Umiko and I wanted to learn more about the element."

The researcher quickly turned towards her, momentarily surprised. "Um, it does things to the Grimm. We don't know yet. Please walk along Miss." Umiko nearly frowned before turning away, the researcher letting out a sigh of relief. She walked back to the rest of her team and Summer.

"What's wrong Umiko?" Summer asked, seeing her slightly worried expression.

"Nothing. I just thought that Faunus researcher was peculiar. Dr. Garrott, have you conducted Grimm tests yet?"

Dr. Garrott starting tapping away on a tablet in his hands. After finding what he was looking for, he handed it over to Umiko. "As you can see, we've done multiple tests already. These tests started a while back, maybe two or three months."

"How many Faunus are employed here?" Summer questioned this time, catching onto what Umiko was trying to prove.

"Apart from me, there are six other researchers. I don't recognize him, but I was too busy looking over the data."

Summer just nodded, looking at the researcher in question. It seemed that he knew they were on to him, since he started to fast walk away. "Alright Newbies, it seems this mission might actually get more exciting. You, stop!" Summer started to follow the man, Team AQUA getting ready in case of an attack.

The researcher the ran out of the room, Summer starting to run after him with Burning Red in her hands. Suddenly, an explosion was heard, the building trembling from the aftershocks. "Everyone, get down!" Summer yelled as more explosions were heard, each one getting closer than the last. Soon the explosions stopped as everyone stood up. "Is everyone okay?" Summer asked.

There lot of smoke in the air, making it hard to see or breath. There were a few hoarse voices responding in a yes. Team AQUA went around to check on the researchers. Summer looked around for an exit, the doors blocked by rubble. The only possible exist was through a large hole in a wall leading upwards, though it didn't seem too safe. Spotting Dr. Garrott, she went towards him, coughing. "Dr. Garrott, the only possible exist is through the hole, but I don't know where that leads to."

"Even I didn't have complete access to the entire building. I believe that special testing with the element was taking place. I don't know what, but we have to get out of here."

Summer nodded and went towards the hole to check it out. Apart from loose rock and building material, it looked rather safe. As to where it lead to, Summer couldn't make out as the room it lead to was pitch black. It was there best bet though, so she called everyone's attention. "Alright, we have to get out of here and this hole is our best bet. I want you to calmly go through the hole. Team AQUA, help the people that need it," Summer calmly said, taking charge of the situation like a true Huntress.

All the researchers walked toward the hole and went through it, the ones limping getting helped by Team AQUA and Summer. After everyone went through the hole, they followed. The room they entered was completely dark, a strange aroma in the air.

"This smell. It seems familiar, yet I don't recognize it," Dr. Garrott quietly said, his Faunus eyes letting him see in the room. He saw lots of dust in the air along with shattered equipment containing unknown substances. Suddenly, he spotted some movement at the end of the room. "I think I see someone."

Summer and Team AQUA got their weapons out. After a while, they saw what Dr. Garrott was talking about. Crawling towards them was a person who was sobbing. They couldn't make out much of the physical features, but it was obvious they were in pain.

"Leave...not safe," the person muttered when he got close enough. Summergot close to the man, worried for his health.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." She kneeled next to the man and got a good luck at him. He was unnaturally pale, his veins a dark red color. He was bleeding from his mouth and eyes, lips chapped. There was also a strange, pale blue liquid coming out of his mouth. "Dr. Garrott, something's wrong with him! I don't think it was the explosion! Team AQUA, look for another way out!"

While Dr. Garrott went to check on the man, Team AQUA looked for another way out. Dr. Garrott keeled next to Summer, looking the man over. "It seems like he's sick. I haven't seen anything like it." There was coughing noise heard throughout the room.

"Huntress Rose! Amanda is coughing up blood!" Summer left the sick man to Dr. Garrott and ran to Team AQUA. Sure enough, Amanda was coughing up blood, holding her stomach in pain. Quentin was trying to help her, Umiko and Alexs still looking for another way out.

"She was fine a few seconds ago. What happened?" Summer asked, worried for the young Huntress-in-training.

"I don't know. It just suddenly started to happen. Maybe it's the dust from the explosion?"

"No, that wouldn't make her cough up blood." More coughing was heard, this time from one of the researchers. They had fallen to the floor and their entire body was shaking. "Dammit, not another! Let me know if something else happens," Summer told Quentin as she went to check on the researcher. Blood was also spilling out of their mouth, though it appeared to be worse. They were pale and sweating a lot. Summer didn't know what to do,not understanding why they were acting like this.

"Miss Rose, we have to get out of here!" Dr. Garrott yelled, panicking.

"What, why? Do you know what's happening?"

"The event we're testing hasn't been used with other chemicals and isn't necessarily stable. The explosions must be caused some sort of reaction. Point being is that it's lethal and we ha-"

More explosions were heard, the strange aroma getting stronger. Summer couldn't see anything else, thinking about her two daughters.

* * *

**AN: Done! So Summer is sent to the facility to just take care of things, but the place gets attacked. As for Team AQUA, not much detail because they won't be here for long. I also don't know if Team AQUA is already used, so I apologize if it is.**

**So I originally planned for the story to start from the beginning of the disease. Updates will be quicker since I actually have an idea for the plot and story progression, as well as better written. I'm tired, so it might've not ended well.**

**Next chapter will be the outcome of the attack. See you next time! **


End file.
